Obtaining user feedback on applications is difficult. Developers often find it difficult to get user engagement in providing active feedback. Furthermore, a one size fits all feedback model is more likely to get no feedback or a small subset of users to provide feedback. Thus it would be beneficial if there were a dynamically changing feedback mechanism that is personalized to each user.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.